The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine.
Low bypass ratio gas turbine engines include fan sections that are often configured with variable-stagger inlet guide vanes (IGVs). Conventional IGVs are typically disposed as a single stage of articulated airfoils (about a radial axis) located forward of the fan rotor blades of the fan section. Conventional IGVs provide a relatively flat fan inlet relative Mach number and fan exit (Pt) profile for increased design point performance, increased off-design partial-speed operability and flutter margin.
The IGVs typically have 20 degrees of twist from root to tip. At the design point stagger angle setting, this twist distribution provides an IGV exit flow with coswirl at tip and counterswirl at root relative to the fan rotor rotation direction. When this twist distribution is staggered to ˜50 degrees closed at partial-speed conditions, there may be significant spanwise flow redistribution such that the tip region of the annulus may have a relatively low axial velocity (Cx) and an associated undesirable high positive incidence at the fan rotor tip section.